


Candlelight

by FrozenMemories



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s07e14 A Sort of Homecoming, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/pseuds/FrozenMemories
Summary: Inspired by the scene in "A Sort of Homecoming"Mackson bunker softporn drabble.
Relationships: Eric Jackson/Nathan Miller
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Candlelight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stormkpr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormkpr/gifts).



> Inspired by the scene in "A Sort of Homecoming"
> 
> Mackson bunker softporn drabble.

Jackson moans into his ear with each slow thrust, making him forget about Bellamy and the fact that they're back in the bunker, making him forget about everyone they've lost and everything they've been through.

Jackson's gentle hands on his chest, Jackson's lips on his neck, make it so easy to get lost in the moment.

There's only sensation when he closes his eyes; heat and damp breath. Panting and groaning. He succumbs to the familiar dance of clever fingers, tickling in all the right places, causing goosebumps to rise on his skin.

Everything's on fire. The good kind, the kind that sets his chest ablaze with emotion.

Through the pain and loss and confusion Jackson is there, all around him, the way he's been there through six years of darkness underground, the way he'll be there in this uncertain future they're facing.

Jackson is covering him like a blanket - safe and warm, cocooning him with strong arms.

Jackson is here, right now, steadily driving into him, one hand moving to cover his, lacing their fingers, the other one coming to grab at his hip, anchoring himself against Nate's body.

Nathan has his eyes closed, the warm flicker of candles filtering through his lids.

He's already close, trembling and panting with every slide.

Reaching back with his free hand he pulls at Jackson's head, needing him closer, nearer, safer.

He wants more, needs it like the air he's breathing, but his voice gives out when he tries to tell Jackson to go faster. Harder. Broken sounds are all he's capable of - he's been on edge for so long, he's tired, exhausted, drained. But Jackson understands. Nobody's ever known him the way Jackson does. Nobody's ever been able to hear his unspoken words.

Jackson gives him exactly what he needs, hips grinding down with every harsh thrust. Nate roughly digs his fingers into Jackson's scalp, the short hair soft beneath their tips.

There's only Jackson now. Nothing else matters. Only Jackson and him, skin on skin. No more thoughts, no more worries. Just Jackson pulsing deep inside of him.

His climax hits him with toe-curling intensity and he groans out Jackson's name into the pillow.

Jackson's voice, muttering endearments and gentle promises, escorts him down from his high. There's not an inch of his skin Jackson doesn't cover in soothing caresses.

Blissful exhaustion leaves them bonelessly tangled in each other, as they slowly catch their breaths. When he opens his eyes he sees sparks of ember reflected in Jackson's soulful eyes.

He smiles and reaches a hand out to rest upon a stubbly cheek, thumb tracing the faint remainders of scars. He's beautiful. Nathan's insides flutter with affection. 

Whatever the future holds, as long as he has Jackson he'll be fine.


End file.
